Reto Twittero de San Valentin
by Rhythm15
Summary: Reto con cinco OTPs, es un Xover. Está en Hetalia porque el primer OTP es PruCan. PruCan / TonyxPepper / AkashiXKuroko / YokozawaxMisaki / HarryxBlaise


En el recibidor de un lujoso restaurante, un albino de ojos rojos y acento alemán discutía airadamente con el encargado del selecto local.

-La reserva está a nombre de Matthew Williams-repitió por tercera vez el empleado, empezando a perder la paciencia-. Hasta que él no llegue no puedo dejarle pasar.

-¿Qué dices?-dijo muy extrañado el joven que, con su ropa de estilo informal, estaba completamente fuera normal-. Pero si…

-Insisto, señor-le interrumpió el hombre, claramente no tomándole en serio por su aspecto-. Todavía no ha llegado el señor Williams. Espere un poco o intente ponerse en contacto con él.

-Pero si le veo desde aquí-intentó explicarle el prusiano, señalando hacia detrás de su interlocutor-. Está aquí mismo.

-No me haga llamar a la policía, señor-amenazó el encargado, harto de no conseguir razonar con su cliente.

-Disculpe, pero llevo esperando aquí un rato-intervino una voz que venía desde la dirección donde el chico de ojos rojos había señalado hacía apenas unos segundos, haciendo que el encargado diera un gritito lejos de ser "refinado".

-Mattie, larguémonos de este sitio tan poco _awesome_-dijo el de pelo blanco, cogiendo a su pareja del brazo y prácticamente arrastrándole a la salida-. Se nota que la reserva la hizo Francis. No debí fiarme del señor "sirvo platos minúsculos para que te quedes con hambre y además te hago pagar un dineral".

La persona que había pasado tanto tiempo inadvertida era un joven canadiense de cabello rubio ondulado y ojos violetas tras unas gafas rectangulares. Iba vestido de manera informal, con una sudadera roja y unos vaqueros.

-Gilbert, ¿adónde me llevas? –preguntó tras zafarse del agarre de su pareja, ligeramente decepcionado por haber tenido otro de sus episodios de invisibilidad.

-Al local más awesome de la ciudad. Sirven cerveza alemana-y después añadió con el fin de despertar el interés del canadiense-. Y hacen pancakes con sirope de arce importado de Canadá.

Mencionar los "pancakes" y el sirope de arce "importado de Canadá" tuvo un efecto instantáneo. El rubio aceleró el paso con un semblante determinado, parecido al que tenía antes de un partido de hockey.

- Vayamos, no perdamos el tiempo.

-Empiezo a pensar que lo haces por el sirope de arce más que por pasar la tarde con mi genial persona, Mattie-bromeó Gilbert, teniendo la certeza de que jamás habría algo más genial que él mismo.

-Ehhh…-El tono de llamada del móvil del canadiense le salvó de tener que responder-. ¿Alfred? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es eso de que Kumajirou se ha colado en el jardín de Suiza?

-¿Era tu hermano?-preguntó el albino después de que el otro colgara.

-Sí-afirmó, con la mirada firme de quien acababa de tomar una importante decisión-, tenemos que ir a una misión de rescate.

-Pero si ya hemos llegado-se quejó Gilbert, restando importancia a la "misión"-. Espera a que entre a por una de esas geniales cervezas.

El prusiano señaló al local que tenían a su derecha. Por fin habían llegado a su destino, pero parecía que no llegarían a probar esa deliciosa cerveza que tenían tan cerca.

-No hay tiempo. ¡Vamos a rescatar a mi inocente Kuma!

-Pe-Pero la cerveza…-gimoteó (genialmente) el albino.

-Te compensaré-prometió Matthew.

-¿Cómo?

-De una forma muy genial-susurró el tímido canadiense, acercándose a su novio y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

-Tony, tienes una reunión en una hora-dijo Virgina "Pepper" Potts, la secretaria del famoso Ironman, entrando al acogedor local al que la pareja anterior no pudo llegar.

-Lo sé, Pepper. Esta es la quinta vez que me lo recuerdas-dijo Tony Stark, el excéntrico multimillonario que, de alguna forma, había conseguido una mini cita con su pareja.

-Esta es la quinta vez que me ignoras-le dijo Pepper intentando sonar firme, mientras el superhéroe pedía las bebidas al joven camarero de brillantes ojos verdes, que parecía acostumbrado a las discusiones de la pareja.

-Es San Valentín, hay que pasarlo bien-intentó argumentar el hombre-. ¿Por qué tengo programada una aburrida reunión para hoy?

-Porque no prestaste atención cuando te pregunté si te venía bien hoy-respondió pacientemente su ayudante-. Además…

-Dejemos de hablar de trabajo y pasemos un rato agradable, tomando un café, mirándonos a los ojos, diciendo pasteladas…-le interrumpió Tony, mientras el camarero les servía sus bebidas.

-¿Las pasteladas las vas a decir tú?-preguntó con un tono de burlón escepticismo.

-Podría pagar al camarero para que lo hiciera por mí y me ahorraría la diabetes-sugirió Ironman con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Entonces me iría con él y te dejaría solo con tu reunión-respondió Pepper, con un tono de burla que dejaba entrever lo divertida que encontraba la situación que su pareja le describía.

-Cuánta crueldad, Pepper-dramatizó el millonario-. Me dejarías por un camarero.

-Todo dependería de lo dulce que fuera-sonrió la joven.

-¿Yo no soy dulce?

Su empleada no se molestó en responder. Simplemente se limitó a alzar una ceja y a darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Vale, no me mires así-se rindió Tony, acercando lentamente su rostro al de su novia-. Te voy a enseñar lo dulce que puedo ser.

Justo cuando los labios de los dos se iban a rozar, sonó un teléfono móvil.

-Tu teléfono está sonando-señaló Pepper, apartándose de Stark.

-Creo que oyes cosas…

-Exacto-aceptó-, y oigo cómo suena tu teléfono.

-Oh, no me di cuenta-fingió el teatrero científico.

-Vámonos, señor irresponsable-dijo la mujer, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

-Pero aún no te he enseñado lo dulce y romántico que puedo ser-se quejó Tony Stark, intentando dar pena, mientras le abría la puerta a su pareja como todo un caballero.

-Puedes enseñármelo de camino, en el coche-sonrió Virginia Potts.

* * *

En el mismo local, el camarero de ojos verdes estaba preparando el pedido de otros dos clientes. Esta vez eran dos jóvenes amantes del baloncesto, a pesar de sus cortas estaturas.

-Casi pensé que llegarías tarde-dijo Akashi, un pelirrojo que tenía cada ojo de un color- uno era rojo y el otro dorado.

-Hola Akashi, ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Kuroko Tetsuya, un joven algo más bajo que él, de ojos azules y con tan poca presencia que solo su excapitán había notado su llegada.

-Pensé que podríamos tener una cita-le explicó-. Sabía que pasarías por aquí, venden buenos batidos de vainilla. Te voy a invitar a uno.

Akashi sabía muchas cosas sobre Tetsuya. Una de ellas era que jamás diría que no a un batido de vainilla.

-Vale-aceptó rápidamente, haciendo que una chispa de alegría apareciera fugazmente por sus normalmente inexpresivos ojos azules-. Gracias, Akashi-kun. Pero no me vas a convencer de que vaya contigo a Rakuzan.

Akashi llevaba tiempo intentando convencer a la sombra –Kuroko- para que se uniera a su equipo. Decía que el equipo en el que estaba actualmente el peliazul no podía jugar al cien por cien de sus posibilidades.

-Esa no era mi intención-negó con una pequeña sonrisa, analizando la expresión de su excompañero de equipo.

-Mientes-le acusó el más reservado de los dos.

-No la principal intención, al menos-se autocorrigió el temido jugador de baloncesto-. Al fin y al cabo, hoy es un día especial.

-Ah, ¿sí?-preguntó Kuroko, genuinamente sorprendido.

-Es San Valentín-le aclaró Akashi, con una sonrisa casi triunfal, previendo lo que se iba a acontecer.

-Lo sé, pero es un día normal-dijo la sombra de Seirin sin entender cuáles eran las intenciones del pelirrojo-. Al menos para los que estamos solteros.

-Eso se puede remediar. Salgamos juntos-le propuso, con una expresión que decía claramente que solo aceptaría un "sí" y nada más, mientras el camarero que había estado escuchando su conversación le servía el batido al que próximamente sería su novio. Porque Akashi sabía que Kuroko aceptaría y Akashi nunca se equivocaba.

* * *

Poco después de que los dos jugadores de baloncesto salieran de la cafetería, entraron dos de los trabajadores de una editorial cercana, aunque el más joven de los dos solo tenía un contrato temporal a tiempo parcial. Éste era un joven de menos de veinte años, de expresivos ojos verdes, mucho más bajo que el imponente hombre de mirada intimidadora que le acompañaba.

-Misaki, relájate, nadie va a vernos aquí. Nunca me he encontrado a nadie del trabajo en esta cafetería-Yokozawa Takafumi intentó calmar los nervios de su joven amante, con una voz más o menos dulce que nunca jamás utilizaba en la oficina.

-¿Eh? No, no estaba pensando en eso…-negó Misaki, poniéndose más rojo que su camiseta.

-Mientes-señaló, divertido-. Te has puesto rojo.

-Se-seguro que es la luz-tartamudeó, haciendo inconscientemente extraños aspavientos con los brazos.

-Si sigues moviendo tanto las manos tirarás algo-observó Yokozawa, intentando mantener el semblante serio que le caracterizaba.

-Lo siento-se disculpó rápidamente el joven, quedándose quieto al fin. El camarero aprovechó ese momento para llevarles su pedido habitual a la mesa donde estaban. El ojiverde ya estaba acostumbrado a ese espectáculo.

-No estés tan nervioso, Misaki. Nadie se va a enterar de lo nuestro-le aseguró el más mayor-. Confía en mí.

-Vale. Es solo que esto de mantener lo nuestro en secreto es un poco… eh… estresante-murmuró, mirando su taza de chocolate caliente como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Misaki, baka-rió ligeramente Yokozawa-. Eres tú el que quiere que nadie se entere. A mí me da igual.

-Claro, como a ti no te van a decir nada…-murmuró Misaki.

-A ti tampoco te dirán nada-dijo creyendo firmemente en sus propias palabras-. Si pasara algo, me avisas y yo tomaría las medidas necesarias.

-Tampoco quiero que me odie toda la oficina-volvió a murmurar el joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué piensas que pasaría eso?-se sorprendió ligeramente el hombre trajeado.

-Harías algo para aterrarles-dijo sin levantar la voz.

-Posiblemente-admitió el hombre más temido de la editorial-. No es mi culpa que sean tan gallinas.

-Entonces, ¿dejamos que se enteren de lo nuestro?-preguntó, de forma insegura, Misaki.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Misaki?

-Sí…-admitió, sonrojándose.

-Vale. Mañana lo haremos público-decidió repentinamente Yokozawa Takafumi, dejando una propina en la mesa y haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-¿Ya? ¡¿Mañana?!-gritó el joven, saliendo tras su novio del local.

* * *

Poco después llegó la hora de cerrar de la cafetería. El dueño y camarero del establecimiento, el joven de ojos verdes e indomable cabello negro azabache ya tenía todo listo para irse a su casa, en el piso de arriba del local que le pertenecía.

-¿Harry?-oyó que alguien le llamaba mientras cerraba con llave su negocio.

-¡Blaise!-se sorprendió-. ¡Pensé que no volverías hasta mañana!

El que le acababa de llamar no era otro que Blaise Zabini, su querido novio desde poco después del final de la Batalla de Hogwarts. ¿Quién iba a decir que el famoso Harry Potter acabaría saliendo con un Slytherin?

-No podía dejarte solo en San Valentín-susurró el joven de piel morena, antes de inclinarse para besar a su pareja.

-Llevo todo el día viendo a parejas felices en el café, no sabes las ganas que tenía de verte para poder celebrar este día-dijo con voz ronca el Elegido, tras el beso.

-El día está acabando, mi Harry-propuso el Slytherin, guiñándole un ojo-. Será mejor que nos demos prisa en subir a tu piso antes de que llegue la medianoche y nos quedemos sin nada que celebrar.

-¿Solo vamos a celebrar hasta la medianoche?-bromeó Harry-. Esperaba algo más de ti.

-Ya veremos si cuando llegue la medianoche estás tan gracioso, mi amor-sonrió Zabini, abriendo la puerta que llevaba al pequeño apartamento de su novio, esperando a que éste pasara y cerrándola después de pasar tras el pelinegro.


End file.
